Video game applications have increased in popularity and complexity in recent years. Today's game applications have many more features and can sometimes be much more difficult to debug than game applications of the past. Game developers can use bug reports obtained from play testers and other systems to detect and diagnose gameplay issues or bugs within a game application. Even with bug reports, it can be difficult to identify and replicate bugs within a game application. As a result, game developers may spend a lot of effort and time diagnosing and attempting to fix bugs in the game application.